User talk:106.70.220.72
You are right, I am pathetic, I am sorry for tying to help out, but I guess I wasn't. So I will never do anything on the Channel Awesome wiki ever again if it makes you happy considering how dumb I am. So bye!!! From Scarlet2435 And now I know for on here, but since you were being a real jerk to me and making me feel like I am useless, goodbye. Do whatever you want to do to the articles even though I thought it would be funny to see parody characters on here even if the character General Zod who is a character from superman so I do not understand why there can't be characters on here like that. But since I am a pathetic person and I don't understand what I am doing, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 106.70.220.72 And on top of all, I am a big fan of the Nostalgia Critic and I do not understand why I am not good at editing and adding things on here, oh well, goodbye 106.70.220.72 I wanted you to be better Sorry. I'm so sorry. I may have overreacted here. I don't try to bully, but I may have just accidentally been one here, because all throughout the Internet, I've seen people around always bullying others and making stupid decisions around this wiki. That always annoys me. I just thought you were one of them, always making crazy things that don't even appear to be making an article better. If I ever came across as a bully to you, I in no way intended that, and I'm sorry. I never want to be a bully, unlike many other people that do so. But I just don't think it's right to put in characters from other movies as articles here, nor add in many famous studios as categories, because they're all not important. The only important thing in this wiki is Channel Awesome and all the actors and people that work on there, and the original characters they play, not the movies they talk about and review. I want you to be better than that. I want you to be more original, and what I want you to do is pretty simple. If you believe on focusing on the people of Channel Awesome, do that and focus on that, not on the movies they review. That's all I can say. And General Zod counts as an NC character because he was a character that never appeared in a movie reviewed by NC. Top 11 Dumbest Superman Moments doesn't count because he only talked about the dumb things, not the film itself, and Man of Steel doesn't count because Doug is always portraying the Terrance Stamp version of Zod. Scarlet2435 (talk) 02:54, August 28, 2018 (UTC)You should have said that before you hurt my feelingsScarlet2435 (talk) 02:54, August 28, 2018 (UTC) I feel like I should have never been on this wiki after you told me that I am pathetic. Even if I now know what to do on here to make it better, I should not do anything else on here seeing as how I am dumb. Goodbye 106.70.220.72 That came out wrong. I was just in a rut because I have seen many other pathetic people on this wiki do stupid things. For a second, I thought you were one of them. I shouldn't have said that. I it makes you very happy, I am getting rid of most of the characters that I did on here and I am going to try and delete them to prove that I am not pathetic to you 106.70.220.72 I'm trying to say I didn't meant to say you were pathetic. I just wanted you to be better than what you were doing. I was thinking you could focus your efforts on the originality of Channel Awesome, not the movies they review. Leave that to the wikis of those popular movies. That's what I was trying to get at, but I just used the wrong way to do so. I need help on trying to delete those pages, can you please help me 106.70.220.72? I'm not sure I have the power to do that, as I always edit and create mostly. I'm afraid I cannot. Sorry. But hopefully, they'll get deleted, and then, I want you to go on a new, different path on this wiki. Forget all the bad things I said. They came out wrong, and I never meant to do it. I'm a nice guy deep down, who often gets annoyed at the stupidity on the Internet from many, many others. I forgive you 106.70.220.72, I understand and I will listen to what you siad about doing better on the Channel Awesome wiki. Thanks. Now let's move on, put all this behind us, and keep doing what we do here. I have deleted all those earlier messages from your talk page. Hopefully, you could clear things up with Spike's Girl as well? Let's never speak again and continue doing what we do. Fare thee well. Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I have listened to your words and I just instead made two of Tamara Chambers original characters on the show a page that are Little Girl and The Aww Girls. From Scarlet2435 It's no problem, after I saw that you were blocked after you apologized to me, I wanted to make things right and tell Spike's Girl about what happened. From Scarlet2435 Thanks for that. I was stunned that I was block, but it made me look at things differently, and the true consequences of being negative, which I do not like to be.